


A Matter of Timing

by Black_Knight



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Knight/pseuds/Black_Knight
Summary: The 12th issue of Rainbow Rowell's run from Nico's POV...you know the issue, the one we waited fifteen years for!





	A Matter of Timing

Nico has thought about that night countless times in the two years since.

It isn’t the first time that her life went sideways; that obviously happened when she discovered her parents were evil murderers. Nor is it the last, but she will not let herself think about being kidnapped and taken to Murderworld.

But it is the time where she has no one to blame but herself. And everything that followed might have played out differently if she had just made a different choice at the time. She might have been - no, she _would_ have been - happy.

Instead she’d been an idiot, and she’d broken Karolina’s heart, and then Karolina was gone, taken away to the stars by Xavin. And even though Karolina eventually returned, the progress Nico had made on figuring out her feelings didn’t matter, because Karolina was with Xavin for real.

And eventually Xavin did leave, but Nico just kept screwing up, because that’s what she does. She might be a good leader, but she always makes a mess of her personal life.

But she has Karolina back in her life now, after stupidly running away, and it took no time at all for her feelings to resurface. Their shared history gives them an unbreakable bond, sure, but also Karolina is as kind and warm as ever, even more beautiful, and makes Nico blush pink and melt inside with just a fond glance or sweet compliment.

Julie’s out of the picture, which saddens Nico even though she’d been constantly jealous and snappish where Julie was concerned. But more than anything, Nico wants Karolina to be happy, and when Karolina hurts, Nico hurts, so she wasn’t thrilled by the breakup of Karolina and Julie. But broken up they are, so Nico is thinking about what to do. Part of her is worried about making a move too early, but another part of her remembers that that’s what she worried about after Xavin left, and while she was waiting for Karolina to seem ready to move on, Nico got kidnapped and Julie slid in.

There are maybe two things Nico can be certain of: that the Runaways’ lives mean that there will always be another crisis, and that Karolina will never go long without a girlfriend. It’s not that Karolina is the sort who always has to be in a relationship, but she’s too amazing not to attract plenty of women, and eventually one of them will appeal to her. She isn’t the type to throw up walls around her heart or refuse to give a woman a chance.

Unlike Nico, two years ago. And fixing that is all up to her, because Karolina isn’t a Nice Girl or someone who won’t take no for an answer. Even when Nico has sent mixed - and sometimes decidedly _unmixed_ \- signals over the years, Karolina has never seemed to take them seriously as genuine romantic interest. Nico had said she wasn’t into girls, and that was that.

Nico’s not sure how she can explain that night to Karolina. She’d reflexively slammed that door shut, because she’s an idiot, and she wasn’t sure it could ever open again.

But she’s lived with regret for two years, so what is there to lose by trying? At worst, she’ll continue to live with regret, same as if she didn’t try at all. She’s not sure if Karolina still feels anything romantic for her; the last time Karolina had even tacitly admitted it was on the rooftop in New York, and that was a long time ago.

She and Karolina are heading up the stairs of the Hostel now, going to see Chase’s surprise for Karolina. Unfortunately Karolina’s clearly in a funk, talking about how she doesn’t want surprises today, and Nico can only hope that Chase’s will cheer her.

But when they go in and Chase reveals the skylight and tells Karolina she can move in, her unenthused reaction makes Nico cringe. She’d tried to get Karolina to move in already, but Karolina just didn’t seem into the idea then, or now, even though Chase has fixed the sunlight issue. Does she just not want to live with Nico at all?

Chase’s face falls _so_ far, and of course Karolina quickly reassures him that she loves the skylight, because she’s kind like that. Nico isn’t sure how much she means it, but Karolina then mentions this day being hard for her, and Nico immediately stops thinking about whether Karolina has feelings for her anymore, because Karolina is upset about something.

Karolina eventually explains about the Dean Foundation’s annual charity ball that night, how Julie was supposed to go with her and now she has to go alone. Nico offers to go, not even thinking in the moment of anything other than that Karolina has a problem which Nico can fix. Karolina’s eyes light with relief, even though of course, being kind, she gives Nico a chance to decide against dealing with the press, the speeches, and the black-tie nature of the event. But that only sparks an idea in Nico’s mind, and she tells Karolina she’s sure she can find something to wear.

Nico has never spent so much time on her hair and makeup. And that’s after racing out to the stores to find a dress the second Karolina left the Hostel. She’d found one that she loved, and it was way more expensive than she can really afford, but she’ll pick up as many extra shifts as it takes. Chase will have to cover a bit more of the expenses than usual, until Nico can pay him back, but if things go the way Nico hopes…well, no one will be happier or more understanding than Chase.

She’s still concerned about timing, but Karolina’s breakup with Julie was for very different reasons than the end of her relationship with Xavin. Karolina had said herself that she’d been neglecting Julie, but had ruled out trying to change that, which spoke volumes. Karolina isn’t a selfish person, so it certainly wasn’t that she couldn’t put someone else ahead of herself. She always did…but Nico and the other Runaways clearly were her first priority, with little left over for Julie, and Karolina hadn’t been willing to adjust her order of priorities.

Karolina’s waiting downstairs, so Nico takes a last look at herself. Satisfied that her appearance is perfect, she heads down the hall, only to have her stupid staff interfere and cause her to stumble against a table. Chase, who has no doubt been sent up to pry her out of her bedroom, steadies her. Nico tells him she’s fine. Aside from her own hopes, she can’t let Karolina down. Just thinking of the misery on her best friend’s face at the prospect of facing the charity ball alone is enough to get her to straighten up and look as if nothing has happened.

Chase calls after her that she looks even hotter than usual, and Nico rolls her eyes a bit, pleased. It’s not that she cares what Chase thinks, but if he thinks it, then maybe…

The moment of truth comes as she comes down the stairs towards Karolina, trying to stay casual as she apologizes for taking so long, trying to stay poised in the face of how gorgeous Karolina looks in her dress and hair covered in stars.

But Karolina herself doesn’t bother with any of that, her eyes opening wide as she gasps, “Nico…”

It’s the first time in so long that Karolina has let her mask drop and reveal that she doesn’t always look at Nico in a platonic way. Nico’s heart soars, and as she comes face to face with Karolina, she basks in the huge, excited smile Karolina gives her.

They don’t say too much as Karolina steers her car towards the hotel the charity ball is being held in. Nico can feel a fizzy excitement, but it’s only the start of the evening and there’s a whole ball to get through. When Karolina pulls the car in front of the valet and they get out, Nico is bemused by the many camera flashes going off. Karolina had warned her about the press being there, but that’s very different from actually experiencing it. She feels off-kilter, but a smiling Karolina grabs her hand and confidently tugs her through the gauntlet, ignoring all the silly and invasive questions being yelled, to the relative safety of the inside.

Nico can see how the ball is really a night of work for Karolina. There’s time for drinks before dinner, though of course not for the underage Karolina and Nico, and during it Karolina speaks with the other board members of the foundation about the financial goals for that evening. Nico stays at Karolina’s side, quiet - Karolina introduces her, of course, as a friend, but the board is interested in the one surviving Dean, not Nico. Then there’s the dinner itself, in which Karolina and Nico are seated with the big whales - those who can write the biggest checks. Karolina smiles and charms the table, hardly eating anything, until it’s time for her at dinner’s end to make her speech.

It’s a really good speech, Nico thinks, and she beams with pride at her best friend as she listens. Karolina seems to smile directly at Nico at one point, and she thinks in anticipation about the dancing that will follow dessert.

Only Karolina doesn’t take her onto the dance floor. She makes rounds instead, and everyone seems to want to talk to her. Nico again stays quietly by Karolina’s side, and this time she can’t help wondering if Karolina finds the constant networking convenient. She knows Karolina has to work the prospective donors, but is it also a way for her to avoid dancing with Nico? A guy asks Nico if she’d like to dance, and she says no without hesitation.

After a while, the ball winds down, and the guests take their leave. Hotel staff begin clearing away the detritus of the ball while the event organizers tally up the checks as Karolina, Nico and the rest of the board wait. There are smiles all around when the final amount is well above the goal for the evening, and the remaining foundation people start to leave. Nico notices Karolina looks as tired as the organizers, and suggests that they go out to the balcony first, thinking the starlight might help Karolina. She’s solar-powered, after all, and the sun is a star.

Karolina does perk up as the stars shine down on them, and they stand for a bit enjoying the cool, fresh night air. Finally, Karolina says, “You were amazing tonight.”

Nico has no idea what she’s talking about. “Me? I didn’t do anything. You were the amazing one.”

Karolina explains, “I’m usually a wreck at things like this. I forget my own name. But tonight, whenever I got nervous, you were right there. Reminding me of who I am and what’s important.” Karolina smiles up at the sky. “You’ve always seen the real me, Nico.”

Nico slumps a little. “That’s not true,” she says quietly. “I didn’t always see…”

She makes herself continue after a few seconds. “I mean, for a long time, I was so confused about myself that I _couldn’t_ see you clearly.”

Karolina turns toward her, concerned, questioning. “Nico, I don’t understand–“

Karolina’s given her an opening instead of shutting the conversation down, and Nico feels that this is the moment. She turns to face Karolina. “What I mean is, I’m not confused anymore, Karrie. I’m not scared! I know what I want.” She gazes at Karolina with a soft smile and all the hope she feels inside. “If you’ll just give me another chance.”

Karolina rears back, stunned. But then she comes closer, fixing her gaze on Nico. After a few seconds, she leans in, and Nico’s eyes widen as Karolina’s lips come within an inch of hers. She freezes to the spot. _It’s happening, it’s actually happening—_

But instead Karolina pulls away, and Nico looks down, devastated. She’s too late, two years too late.

“Nico.”

The sad, disappointed tone makes Nico look up at her, and she recognizes the look on Karolina’s face, the same look as two years ago when she said she felt like an idiot. But Nico’s the idiot - Karolina did give her another chance, she was just waiting for Nico to meet her halfway, she was giving Nico another chance and she’s blown it, she’s _blowing_ it—

She surges forward, wrapping her arm around Karolina’s waist and pressing her body completely against hers, her other hand on Karolina’s face, and kisses her with all the pent-up longing of two years, determined to show Karolina she’s all in.

And then she feels Karolina cup her cheek with one hand and return her kiss, and joy and relief surge through Nico. She and Karolina keep kissing out there on the balcony, kiss after kiss after kiss, shifting from passionate to sweet to playful and back to passionate, over and over. Nico's not aware of the passing of time, not with two years of kisses to catch up on. And when a hotel employee finally interrupts and tells them the ballroom is shutting down and they have to leave, Nico knows she is nowhere near close to being done. Kissing Karolina is amazing, wonderful; if she’d done it two years ago she would’ve racked up thousands of kisses by now, because she could never get tired of this.

They get into Karolina’s car, and Nico leans against Karolina’s shoulder as she drives back to the Hostel. As soon as Karolina parks and turns the engine off Nico is kissing her, and they lose all track of time again. But finally Karolina bangs her elbow a few too many times against the steering wheel, and she pulls back and looks at Nico with a smile. Then she gets out of the car and comes around to open Nico’s door - of course she does, and Nico loves it in Karolina where she’d despise it in anyone else - and Nico steps out, grabs Karolina’s hand, and begins towing her toward the door of the Hostel.

But then she spins around, wrapping Karolina’s arm around the small of her back, because it’s been far too long since their last kiss, entire seconds, and Karolina immediately presses up and kisses her happily. She cups Nico’s cheek and tells her, “I don’t want to go in yet.”

Karolina always has a way of making Nico blush, and Nico blushes again now as she replies, “Just because we go in doesn’t mean we have to stop.”

She means it in any and all of the ways that Karolina might take it - she could happily spend all the remaining early morning hours kissing, or they could do more. Nico’s breath quickens at the thought of their dresses coming off, skin against skin, them on her bed…she’s ready for everything.

“Nico?”

Nico and Karolina turn, startled, at the voice. Incredibly, it’s Alex. Nico has no idea how he can be there, and she tightens her arms around Karolina. Thank goodness for her timing. There’s another crisis, there will always be another crisis, but she has Karolina now, and they’ll face what comes together.


End file.
